Remnant's Final Fantasy
by devilhunterAj
Summary: After the events of Advent Children. Cloud Strife settled down his sword and married Tifa. They soon have 8 kids, 7 girls and 1 boy. Jaune Strife wanted to be like his father and fight to protect humanity. But when he leaves for Beacon with his fathers old Buster Sword, old enemies come back to kill off the Strife family. Warning, if you don't like harem's then leave. JaunexHarem
1. Welcome to Beacon, Jaune Strife

**I was playing on my SNES Classic and guess what I found, Final Fantasy. So I remembered FF7 then went onto FF7 crossovers and this was one of them. So I decided, why not make my own RWBY and FF7 crossover? Other's tried this so I thought I'd try my own version. The idea to make Jaune Arc, into the child of Cloud and Tifa. Nothing could go wrong with this!**

 **Head's up, I own nothing. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square.**

A light blonde haired, blue eyed boy was swaying on a Bullhead. He was currently leaning on his huge broadsword, used by his uncles mentor, uncle, and father, it was his turn to use the recently cleaned broadsword sword.

He heard a small cloaked girl and blonde bombshell talking about how great the sight was. That just made him want to throw up more. With his late night training, day time helping, and perfect planning to escape a mother who loves her kids way too much, he can never get rid of his motion sickness.

How his father handled this with a stoic face, he'll never know. That's when the reporter, Lisa Lavender, was reporting on the recent event's of his home plain by Vale, Midgar. She says "In todays news, Avalanche make another astonishing rescue. With the legendary former mercenary, Cloud Strife, leading the defense squad against an entire group of rouge huntsmen. Cloud and his team saved the day once again."

His fathers deeds are what inspired him to take hold of the Buster Sword, he'll prove to them that he can do this. Prove he doesn't need to be sheltered from the outside world.

Lisa continues, "We have an interview with the veteran, right here."

From what Jaune saw, the whole ship saw the news, his father is famous for taking on world threatening problems.

On the screen, Cloud has light blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore black clothes (AC clothes) as he had his mech shift sword on his back. The interviewer asks" Cloud, can you tell us what happened yesterday?"

Cloud responded, "The rouge threatened Midgar with war, Avalanche called me back and I went to take care of this problem. Ask Vincent Valentine for more detail."

On the screen, it shifted back to Lisa, who said, "There you have it. Cloud may be retired but he's still an amazing swordsman."

The young Strife heard a lot of talk. Especially from the girl in the red cloak. He was sure the other blonde called her Ruby.

She says, "Cloud is so cool! I wish to meet him! Can we go to Midgar and get his autograph Yang? Pleasepleaseplease?"

Yang chuckles, "Maybe when you graduate little sis. You don't wanna have a... Cloudy time now." She laughs, making yet another great pun in her book.

That pun was terrible, even one of his uncles could do better. Ruby groaned as well, this behavior is still unacceptable.

As the ship was close to land, he brought the Buster Sword on his back and went straight for the exit. When it landed, he went for the nearest trash can.

Once he was finished, he heard a loud explosion. The young Strife looked over to see a white haired girl yelling at Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This was the kind of thing I was talking about!" Screamed the white haired girl

"I'm so sorry I..." Ruby began but was interrupted but the girl

"You complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be at Beacon?"

"Well, I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school!" The girl crossed her arms and continued "This isn't just about spar's, it's about fighting Grimm, so watch where you're going!"

Now that got Ruby a little upset, even giving her a slight glare before Jaune had enough. He walked over there and got in front of Ruby while saying, "Back off princess, she did say she was sorry"

The white haired girl got a good look at the blonde, she was beginning to heat up and glared at him. Before the girl went on a rant, another girl with a bow came over while saying, "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company who manufacture's the largest dust companies"

The now named Weiss responded with some arrogance "Finally, some recognition"

The bowed girl continued, "The same company infamous for it's controversial forces and questionable business partners"

That got Weiss to stop, "Wha… the nerve of..." She took back what was a bottle of fire dust and stormed off, mumbling something about red hooded idiots, stupid blondes interrupting, and bow wearing attackers. All while Jaune smirked and Ruby giggling.

Jaune, because someone finally put that girl in her place. He had no idea what a Schnee Dust Company was or what dust even is.

And Ruby, because she found it funny and was just glad she was put in her place.

Ruby peaked up from Jaune's shoulders and called out, "I promise to make it up to you!"

She turned towards the one who managed to put Weiss in her place and saw her walking off, then back towards Jaune who began to walk.

She caught up to him and said, "Hey, I'm Ruby, thanks for what you tried to do back there"

"Jaune St, er, Arc. I'm Jaune Arc" For a second, he almost let out his real last name. His father did have a lot of admirer's and he didn't want any fan's surrounding him.

As they walked in awkward silence, Ruby came up with an idea, showing him her weapon. She drew it out and said, "So, I have this thing"

Jaune looked at it and was impressed with it, "Woah, isn't that a scythe?"

"Yep, it's also a high impact sniper rifle" replied Ruby

"So it's a gun as well, huh?"

"Yeah, Crescent Rose is my baby, so what's yours?"

Jaune pulled out his Buster Sword, showing it to her. And it was at that moment he knew, he screwed up. Never show a weapons nut your weapon, it was the number one rule everyone must follow. Even civilians.

"Oh my gosh! That's a huge sword! Can I hold it? Can I? Can I? Please? Please? Please?" She begged and he denied that request.

"Sorry Ruby, it may be too heavy for you"

She wined, clearly wanted to feel it's weight. The she remembered, she needed to go to the announcement room. She stopped and remembered she had no idea where it is as she puts her weapon behind her back.

"Hey, do you have any idea where we're going?" she asks

He stops as well and while putting his weapon on his back he says, "No, I was following you"

They messed up, they took a wrong turn somewhere and needed to get there fast.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at where everyone was and she saw her sister there, who waved and called out, "Ruby, I saved you a spot! Bring the handsome fellow over here too!"

She blushed a little but complied. Yang noticed the blush and smirked, she'll have a field day with this. "Come on Jaune, let's go"

"Sorry Ruby, as much as I'd like to meet your sister. I'm getting a little heated, I'll be back after I get some water" He left and passed a red haired girl. That girl stood there, shocked that someone didn't recognize her from the start. Maybe he was the one?

As a short amount of time passed, he came back and went to find a spot that wasn't taken.

"And we can talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there" Weiss said while pointing to Jaune. He knew she had to pay. So, what's the best way to annoy some girl insulting you? Why, flirt with them a bit, that's what.

When he was about to walk over there, the speaker came on as the headmaster started giving his speech.

*One long speech later*

The headmaster left while the deputy said, "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, your dismissed." She followed the headmaster from behind.

"He seemed king of, off" Said Yang while Ruby responded, "Almost like he wasn't there"

Now was the perfect chance, he walked over to Weiss with a smile and said, "This is natural blonde hair, sweetheart"

She groaned and walked off. Clearly annoyed.

Yang gave a flirtatious smile and says, "Well hello handsome. I was wondering where you went" She leaned, wanting him to look and a certain pair of sets.

Jaune smiles at her, "Nice to see you too beautiful"

He may not look like it, but he has no experience with hot girls like her, and he was getting heated on the inside. Only relying on what his acting could get him through.

"Maybe later tomorrow, we can go out for some drinks, what do ya say lover boy?~"

She was teasing the guy a bit, that was obvious. But she only wanted a reaction and got a not so good one.

"Maybe some other time"

*Later that night*

Students gathered in the ballroom, some clearly in their sleeping bags sleeping. The girls got in their night wear and layed either in their sleeping bags, or on them. Same could be said for Ruby, she was writing a letter to her friends back at signal. And Yang was right beside her.

As for Jaune, he was clearly alone in the locker room, he then started talking, "I'm here. Time to see what I learned from my time training and keeping the Strife name hidden from others. I just hope Headmaster Ozpin doesn't figure it out first then tells both my mom and dad."

He settled his weapon in locker 636. Ready for tomorrow's fun experience. As he walked out, he never noticed the same red haired girl looking at him from the other side of the room. He heard talking and that was from the same bowed girl, Yang, and Ruby talking.

He found a spot and just slept, he was tired after all. And then he fell asleep.

* * *

 **This was fun, don't forget to check my profile. It has a progression on when the next part will be so check it out often. Anyway, let me know what girl's I should pair with Jaune, bad or good, it won't matter in the end. The year is only just beginning.**

 **For Jaune Strife's little harem. We got**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **List will be longer as time goes on.**


	2. Take Your First Steps, Jaune Strife

**Seems I forgot his full clothing description. As you know, Jaune tends to wear a hoodie, this Jaune has a hoodie he can remove. His armor is similar to what Cloud wore in AC but this is a grayish color. As his shirt, he wears a black shirt with a blue angel with one wing on it and bluish fire for the back side as it's design. Pants, he wears a blackish gray jeans. On his shoulder, a pad like Cloud but instead of a face of a loin, it's a tiger since he is the only male that wanted to follow in Cloud's steps.**

* * *

The morning came by and he was feeling sore. So far, he couldn't get any sleep because he felt a chill all night long, like someone was watching him from the shadows. From what his father told him from his stories, there will always be that one creep watching you.

He was at the locker he put his weapon in yesterday, and out of all the lockers, it had to be next to the ice queen, who was currently trying to get the red head to join her team. It was quite pathetic in his opinion so he did the same thing yesterday, annoy her by flirting.

Out of all the things he could've said, he went with, "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Str- Arc. Jaune Arc." Which got the best reaction like yesterday, from the ice queen.

"You again?!" She yelled. It was going to be fun teasing her. But the red head says, "Nice to meet you Jaune" He wasn't focused on her at the moment and he picked that time to say, "Don't care." Then continued to bother Weiss. Hey, she started this the moment she insulted both Ruby and him, he'll make Weiss pay. "Couldn't help but notice you were starting to fall for me"

She groaned and mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me?" Resting her head on her hand, she was already annoyed by him.

He continued, "Couldn't help but over hear you're desperate for a team, join team Jaune and you'll have an all access pass to not only a date, but a fun time."

The red head had to step in and ruin his fun by saying, "Actually, I think teams are set into four people." He was a little annoyed so he went over to her with his trade mark smile and says, "Well beautiful, play your cards right and you could end up with the winning team."

Weiss had to step in and lightly separated the two as she went in the middle with her hands out while asking, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

He replied, "A nice looking red haired girl who knows how to be nice?" The red haired blushed at that. She may have gotten compliments but non as nice as him, a plus because he had no idea who she is.

"What the? This is Pyrrha Nikos! She graduated at the top of her classes at Sanctum." She seemed a little too calm for his liking. While this Pyrrha just waved.

"Don't care snow angel." Did he really just went there? Yes, he'll make her suffer even more with a nickname. And that seemed to work as she was getting mad now.

"She won the mistral tournament four times in a row, a new record."

"So she's strong, what does that have to do with me again?" He asked, he was certainly getting tired of her attitude. He'll have to amp up the annoyance some more later.

"She's on the from of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow box!" She yelled, waving her hands, clearly tired of this.

"Wasn't that cereal bad for health reasons?" He asked, he wasn't a cereal person like he was then. Maybe one of his sisters loves it? Who knows. He didn't really pay attention to what his older sisters ate then.

Pyrrha replied, "Yeah, it wasn't my best moment."

Weiss, getting cocky, says, "After hearing that, do you still believe you of all people could end up on a team with her?"

This was his limit on his sanity, but he had to break that limit by keeping his smile on. "Don't really care about that snow angel, it's her choice so I won't force anything on her."

She was starting to like him, someone who doesn't know of her and won't force anything on a girl. A nice guy in her opinion, she may even fall for him a little more.

She went over to him and said, "I'd love to be on your team."

"Seems Pyrrha is on team Jaune, hurry up show angel and you won't regret it" He said with a smile

Weiss responds, "Ok, that's enough. Pyrrha, a little help?"

He turned and caught the spear without hesitation in his catch, then handed it back to her while saying, "Here, don't wanna lose this for initiation, right?"

The girls were surprised, including Yang and Ruby, they didn't expect Jaune to catch the spear that was meant for his hoodie. Pyrrha took it while saying sorry.

Jaune unlocked his locker and pulled out his Buster Sword and settles it on his shoulder before placing it on his back. Weiss couldn't help but ask, "Who are you? Cloud Strife's secret son?"

This got Jaune to slightly tense up but laughed anyway, he won't reveal who he really is. He never really did enjoy huge crowds surrounding someone, including his father when in public.

He responded with, "No, I'm Jaune Arc, 3th child of the Arc family" He was kind of right, He is the third child and the Strife family were on good terms with the Arc's to the but the they only has two daughters and they won't become huntresses.

As the announcement was made, they all started walking towards the cliff's of the Emerald Forest. While Pyrrha said, "It was nice meeting you." Jaune replied with, "You too."

Ruby went over to Jaune, admiring the way the caught the spear, and without even flinching.

Yang, meanwhile decided to tease him a bit, "So Lady killer, when am I next on your charm list?" She smirked, to her, this is a hot guy and he may have caught her interest. Besides, he didn't try taking advantage of her adorable little sister, but he'll be on her watch list.

"Not now Yang, I'm trying to annoy the ice queen until I deem it right that her insult towards me has been redeemed." True on his part. He won't stop until she does something worth redeeming over.

She laughed, already liking him some more. Then they heard Ruby say, "Come on, we still have initiation to go to." They nodded, already heading that way now.

* * *

*At the Beacon Cliff*

All student's were on a launch pad while Ozpin started to give his speech. Jaune wasn't really listening, he was too deep in him mind to notice the excitement in Ozpins eyes. Ozpin already knew and will only tell one of his best workers he ever had, Vincent Valentine.

As students were starting to launch off, Jaune snapped beck to reality and saw the flying student so he gripped his swords tightly, ready to be launched. First was Ruby, then Yang, Weiss was next, so was Pyrrha, the bowed girl and the two he saw earlier. Then he was launched last, ready to land on a branch that he hoped won't break.

All he got from that was relics North, partners paired with first eye contact, and abandoned temple at the end of some path. Simple, all he has to do is end up with one of the girls.

Ruby and Yang were flying through the air, the two from earlier seem to have disappeared, Weiss used her glyphs to jump down, and Pyrrha, he hasn't seen her.

He just grabbed on a branch before falling down and landed safely. "Time to find whoever I can" He said as he started walking. Of course the Grimm take the perfect moment to jump out. An Ursa Major and it's pack followed. "Alright, time to see if my training paid off" He says as he pulled out the Buster Sword.

He charged at them as he formed his plan. He'll take the Major out before the rest. Not much of a plan but he'll wing it.

As he slashed through the claws, the Buster Sword took care of that problem, the nails fell off and disappeared. Jaune swung the sword around before launching through, killing the Ursa Major with one swing.

Guess he now knows his training paid off, these Majors are a lot tougher than they look too.

He heard rustling in the bushes and saw Weiss, coming out. They stared off for a few seconds before he smirked. "Guess the snow angel wants me after all"

She heated up as she groaned and he laughed. Weiss stormed off, retreating back into the bushes. As Jaune turned around, there stood Pyrrha, who looked impressed with the fight she saw. "You're a really good fighter. Think you have any room on your team?" She smiled as she said that.

He responded with, "Sure, the ice queen didn't want to join so that leaves only you."

They gave out a small laugh and went on their way to retrieve a relic.

* * *

 **Seems, we're done here. Check on my profile Bio often, I have the progressions for this a few others. Since this is following the time line of RWBY with a few changes, it may be up a little faster than most.**

 **Anyway, here's Jaune Strife's harem**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Weiss**

 **This is a surprise, my radar must be broken, I'll have to fix it later. Remember, the list will get longer as time goes on so if you want to see a girl on here then who knows. You may just get that girl.**


	3. The Emerald Forest, Jaune Strife

As the two walked, gun fire could be heard from the other side.

"Guess someone is having their turn of fun" Jaune said as Pyrrha agreed. He was wondering what the others were doing, except for the ice queen, he doesn't exactly care about her, just hopes she stays alive.

As they kept walking, Pyrrha moves a branch and it almost hits Jaune. "Careful, I'm right behind you"

She apologizes, "I'm sorry" He had a feeling that that will get annoying soon. He responds, "It's alright, just watch where you aim"

"I'm sorry" Again, he needed to stop her from repeating the same line over and over again.

"Stop, no more apologizing. I can tell you do that too much" He reasoned and it seems as she nodded. He has a feeling she'll keep apologizing no matter what he does.

It was then he felt something on his cheek, he touched it and it turned out to be a small drip of blood. Pyrrha looked concerned. She asks, "Jaune, why didn't you use your aura?" He responds, "My aura is still locked, I tried to get someone to unlock it but it's impossible" Lie, well, not a total lie. See, he has no aura, only dormant mako energy which he inherited from his father. He did everything he can to try freeing it, even asking his uncle's to help, but so far nothing worked.

Pyrrha offers, "I can unlock it for you." Sounds like she was excited, so he agreed.

As she placed her hand on his cheek, she says, "Close your eyes and concentrate" He did just that. Maybe this will help get his mako energy to awaken.

Pyrrha focuses on her aura and then recites as the two glowed, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this, we become a paragon of virtue and imploring to rise above all infinite and distance of unbound by depth. I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee."

She lets go and stumbles to her knees, Jaune asks, "You aright?"

She nods, "Yeah, I used my aura to unlock yours. But the energy that protects you now is yours." He helped her up as she smiled and continued, "You have a lot of it. More than anyone I've seen."

He nodded, playing along as the small cut healed up instantly. Seems his mako energy is coming alive. Now he should be able to surpass his limits.

*On Beacon Cliff*

Ozpin was looking at the screen Ruby was and Jaune. It was a surprise that Cloud's son was here, did Cloud and Tifa finally let Jaune train and why the fake last name?

As Glynda was rambling, Ozpin turned around, followed by Glynda, seeing one of Avalanche's information collector's. Vincent Valentine.

Vincent says, "I see Jaune is here."

Glynda asks, "Why are you here Mister Valentine?"

He replies, "I was originally going to collect Jaune Strife, but it seems I don't have to anymore."

Glynda gasped, she was surprised to hear that Jaune Strife, son of Cloud and Tifa Strife, was here. Cloud was considered a hero to all kingdoms. Even her old friend, James Ironwood, fought along side Cloud once. And from what he said, Jaune fought a lot like Cloud. Brute strength and moving fast.

Ozpin decided to say, "Then why are you here Mister Valentine?"

Vincent replies with a small smile hidden behind his collar, "To watch and see if he can break his own limits."

*With Jaune and Pyrrha*

We see them in front of a cave, looking inside as Jaune asks, "You think the relic is in there?" Pyrrha nodded, she was sure the relic was inside. The young Strife quickly made a torch and walking, followed by Pyrrha, who was looking at him with hearts in her eyes.

Hey, she is a school girl with a crush, love at first sight kind of deal so sue her. She'll happily pay.

As they kept walking, the came across a cave that looks like it was unstable, which may have worried the young Strife to no end. As well as signs showing a scorpion Grimm being chased in there by humans. Take a look off to the side and you'll find it, it's what he did.

"Think it's in there?" asks Pyrrha who wanted to know if it could possibly be in there from her partner. He responds, "Not likely, the cave looks a little too empty to possible be in there."

Pyrrha nodded, a little disappointed. And from the disappointed came a light from the cave. She took notice of it and followed it. Jaune tried to stop her but ended up chasing her into it. He may have to be ready for a fight.

Soon, a screaming was heard and out came a huge Deathstalker, it was almost ancient from how old it was. He took out the Buster Sword and prepared himself as Pyrrha was holding onto it's stinger. She may have been a little ditzy today.

"Hold on Pyrrha, don't let-" Jaune's words got cut off as he see's Pyrrha sent flying. "Great, now I have to take this thing on myself" He says to himself, getting in a stance that his father was always in whenever he was about to fight.

 **A little annoyed with a guest here (you know who you are.) Read the bottom of the harem list and you'll see that as time goes on, more will be added to that list.**

 **Here's the list as of now**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Weiss**

 **Ruby**

 **Blake**

 **Wait, something's not right with my radar. Why are Ruby and Blake added? And why is Weiss still there? I thought I fixed it. Oh well, guess I'll have to buy a new one. This thing is broke as it is.**

 **More WILL be added as time goes on, if you wanna see someone then we'll see. For now, it's the classic members**


	4. Of Players and Pieces, Jaune Strife

As Jaune was about to make his move, the Deathstalker roared loudly and he had to retreat for now. That thing just tossed Pyrrha who was the supposed champion. He has nothing against her but that move was stupid of her to make. He may have to check on her if he finds her again.

He put away his weapon and ran, dodging in the process of it's claws. He could take this thing on but he'll need help to at least stand a chance against something this big, tough, and ancient.

*one long run later*

We see the young strife running for his life, that was until he saw a huge area where he saw Yang, Weiss, and a black haired girl with a bow standing there. Along with a female that was a hyperactive ginger and a calm guy who looked like he is very good at being quiet. Almost reminds him of his favorite aunt, Yuffie. He sees the similarites between the three.

Three being the ginger, guy who has some serious stealth, and aunt Yuffie.

Let's get back on track here, so far, he saw everyone but Weiss. Judging from a Nevermore in the sky with Ruby and Pyrrha in a tree, he guessed she's still on that thing.

He leads it to the tree and back flipped over it as the deathstalker is for a bit. He caught up with Yang, the bow girl, calm guy, and the hyper girl. This little group could be fun if given a chance.

While everyone was saying names, he managed to slide over, missing the claw that was meant to kill him. He says, "Finally, I made it"

In an instant, we hear, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" coming from the sky, was the ice princess hanging on a Nevermore's tail. It looked like she was about to lose her grip.

Ruby says, "I said jump." The bow wearing girl replies, "She's gonna fall" While Ruby reassures, "She'll be fine" While the green guy says, "She's falling"

Jaune sighs, he doesn't need this right now. He ran towards a tree, climbed it, then super jumped to catch her, which he did.

Weiss had her eyes closed until she felt someone catch her, once she opened them, she saw the idiot who looked a lot like Cloud. Jaune says, "Don't make this a habit, snowflake"

She didn't know what came over her but she could feel herself blush hard when he said it. Why? Because of the scenario they were in. Jaune landed safely with Weiss in arms and set her down.

Meanwhile, the whole group saw the save. Yang gave out a whistle, the ginger gave a grin that could match his mom when teasing, Ruby looked like she was seeing a movie, and the bow and green guy save off small smiles. With Pyrrha, she was filled with rage, 'Why couldn't that be me?!' was her thought.

Yang says, "As fun as that was, we're all here and going to die together" She jested. Ruby responds, "Not if I can help it." She charged in at the Deathstalker and it just knocked her back.

She says, "Don't worry, totally fine" She shot at the thing and proceeded to run for her life. Yang, however, went after her. Jaune, meanwhile, just focused on his aura, and that's when it happened. While the Nevermore went after Ruby, it sent it's feathers raining down, only to catch her by the hood and blocked Yang. Yang, in a panic, shouts, "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby was stuck, she can't get out, the deathstalker raised it's stinger and was going to strike. Weiss rushed over to help as did Jaune, but he was faster of the two. His Limit Break activated and he sent a slash wave over to cut the feathers in half, making it easier for him to reach Ruby in time.

He blocked the strike with the side of his blade as Weiss managed to place an ice barrier on the stinger as he held it back. His glow was gone while he put's his Buster Sword on his back.

Weiss, gave a small speech which he didn't pay much attention too, something about how she admitted she was difficult and she'll try being nicer. At least he shouldn't see any problems for now. That was somewhat of a good start. Until she looked over at Jaune and says, "And you, I don't know who you are but that was a bit reckless of you. Thank you for reaching my dimwitted partner in time."

He had no idea if he should take that as a compliment or not but he responded with, "Be nice and you'll not hear any complaints from me."

With that out of the way, the young Strife cut Ruby lose with a light swing and proceeded to walk away as Yang ran over to hug Ruby.

Jaune looks up and points out, "Guys, that thing is circling back."

Weiss, being the voice of reason, says, "Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby chips in, "She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

Weiss smiles at this as Yang finally see's her own sister growing up. Jaune could've sworn he saw a tear coming from her eye. To snap Yang back out, he says, "Run and live? That may be a good idea until they get in our way."

The two smiled and grabbed the chess piece, he picked up the Rook while Ruby has the knight.

Mr. Green says, "Time we left." Ruby responds, "Right, lets go." The rest ran while Yang stayed, so did Jaune to check on her.

He says, "Something wrong?" She just signs and says, "Nothing" before taking off. Jaune shakes his head at this. It was clear she was proud of Ruby but didn't show it to other.

He ran as well while the Nevermore flew ahead and landed on the stones high above while all took cover. The big bird roared. Yang complains, "Well that's great"

That's when the Deathstalker came. He should've taken the chance to finish it off. He calls out, "Run!"

They did as the green guy says, "Nora, distract it."

The now named Nora responds, "On it Ren"

So that was their names, he'll have to remember that if they get on his team.

Nora dodged and weaved while taking out her grenade launcher and laughed as she fired. Were those grenades, Pink with hearts on them? She was insane in his opinion. How Ren survived this, he'll never know.

While the rest ran, the deathstalker cam from behind and both Ren and the girl in black managed to block it from getting to Nora with a slash. Weiss grabbed Nora and boosted out of there with her semblance as Ren and the other girl ran fast.

They made it on the bridge as Pyrrha says, "Go!" She turned to fire her rifle at the Deathstalker, Ren did the same but the two only had little time and ran. The Nevermore flew by and managed to break the bridge with it's body, separating them. The only ones who didn't we're Ren, Pyrrha, and that girl.

He got in his stance, fists together as he charged his limit break but Nora had other ideas. She knocked him back and jumped up only to bring the now transformed launcher into a huge hammer. Jaune now saw what she was about to do, may as well save his limit break for later.

Nora slammed her hammer down and sent both him and her flying. Scratch what he thought earlier, Nora was too much, not even Aunt Yuffie can match this girl.

She managed to slam her hammer down on the Deathstalker as she dodged it's stinger, knocking the black themed girl off. She recovered fast enough and proceeded to face the Nevermore.

While that fight was happening, this fight is going on.

Jaune took command as says, "Move"

The Deathstalker sent it's pincher to Pyrrha, who knocked it back with her shield and sliced at it. Jaune blocked the other pincher as Ren leaped on it's stinger and shot at it. Nora turned her hammer back into it's grenade launcher and fired.

But it wasn't done yet, it sent both Jaune and Pyrrha back as Pyrrha sent her spear at it's face. That only made it mad as it tossed Ren off to the side.

Nora called out to Ren as he was forced back into a wall, falling down on the ground in an almost defeated state. Jaune took notice of this and of the stinger coming lose.

Jaune commands, "Pyrrha, cut the stinger, now!"

She responds, "Done." As she sent her shield flying managing to cut the singer off in the process as the shield came back to her. Jaune says, "Nora, nail it in."

She calls, "Heads up." She jumped up as Pyrrha gave her a boost while Jaune charged his limit break to the max. Nora flew up and came down like a cannon ball, spinning as she nails it though it's bones. But it wasn't done yet. It tried once more to get someone but Jaune came flying at it and finished with a powerful slash to it's face. Killing it as it fell into the deep canyon.

They were safe on the green grass now. It was over, they can now relax. Ren came over looking tired already until he collapsed on the ground. They looked over to the others who saw Ruby running up the side of the cliff, dragging the Nevermore up as she finished it off with a head chop.

All the young Strife had to say is, "Impressive"

*Time-skip to the team formation*

To say being in Beacon was the best, but passing the initiation was better. Ozpin knew what he was doing but as Jaune saw a familiar face next to Ozpin, he knew he was dead from the inside, out. That, there, was the man that was a friend of his father. Vincent Valentine was there and he saw everything he did today. Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha saw that a master huntsman was here.

Who was he kidding, everyone knew about his thanks to him helping out his father when dealing with someone called Sephiroth. As Jaune was scared on the inside, the outside looked like he was perfectly fine. Pyrrha noticed this and asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

He just responded with a smile as he says, "I'm fine, don't worry about me" he gave a light chuckle as Pyrrha smiled a little. She must've thought that he saw a ghost, which he did.

Ozpin was forming teams now, the first team was CRDL, a team he'll soon come to hate in the short future. Next was his friends team, Team RWBY. Finally, was his teams turn. He walked up there as Ozpin said, "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as-" "Team JuNiPeR" Interrupted Vincent as he continues, "Lead by Jaune Arc"

Good thing he didn't reveal his real last name or- Wait a minute, leader? Him? That wasn't happening, This can't be happening. Valentine saw this panic state and gave out a smile. Ozpin says, "Congratulations young man"

Before the team left, Vincent says, "Meet me out by the front of the school tonight, Mr. Arc. We have a lot of talking to do" He left as the new team walked down and out. Nora was the first to speak, "What was that about fearless leader? How did Mr. Valentine know you? Did he train you? Where did you train? Do you like pancakes? DOES HE LIKE PANCAKES?"

Luckily, he had a savior, that being in the form of Pyrrha who says, "Now Nora, we shouldn't pry into our new leaders business like that"

Thank all that the brothers created, he was saved, until he felt his sword weigh a little more than what he was used to.

Pyrrha says, "Though I think you should tell us SOME thing to ease us, right?"

Women were scary, but this girl has taken scary to the max. That weight he felt on his sword must've been her semblance, she could hold his sword hostage until he told her. He may as well tell them now while they deserve to know. "Not here, I'll reveal what's going on after I talk with Vincent."

So, they went back, but they had a listener, which happened to be Blake, who was now revealed as the girl in all black.

*In an abandoned warehouse somewhere*

A guy in a stylish white suit was seen with his hat on, cane right by his side, as a white fang member came in with a crate filled with something. The guy in white happens to be Roman, and he says, "Open it"

The guy did as Roman saw dust crystals in there, from Fire to Electric and all other kinds of crystals. Roman just sighs and says, "we're going to need more men, and a back up"

Roman just picks up his scroll and made his call, that man in the picture he saved just so happens to have long, silver hair, a sinister smile that freaks even him out, and a distinct feature that anyone knows all too well. The blue, evil eyes filled with rage.

* * *

 **Easy Scotus, what I'm doing is having my story on another site. Never said I'll take this down, I'll still update on here. And thanks for those who have waited patiently for this to be updated in like months now. I'm so close to being done with Highschool, Graduation is around the corner and I really want to get back with writing like this soon. Remake for my other crossover is Vergil DxD, I have the perfect set up too, just need to find a way to write it down.**

 **RWBY Reacts to DMC is getting a new chapter soon, need to add the rest of Act 1's cutscenes then add the best reactions I have in stock.**

 **Now, I haven't used Wattpad in years since they first took my very first account down, but I'll post decent and worse stories on there instead of here if you find the title alright.**

 **For this story I'll be uploading 2 more chapters before I work on my others. Until then, I'll see you all next time.**

 **Now, the members I have on my radar shows the following**

 **Yang**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Blake**

 **Glynda**

 **And for that one review I saw, it will NOT be small. Try Medium sized.**

 **Hold on, Glynda's on here? I will smash this thing if another girl is on here.**

 **PLEASE RADAR, NO MORE GIRLS!**


	5. The Badge and The Burden, Jaune Strife

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and a Ruby who was already in her uniform, blowing a whistle, waking him up in the process. The walls weren't exactly the best at covering up noise. Any slight noise that was in that room, could be heard in his teams room.

In other words, the walls were thin.

Our young Arc, Strife in hiding, remembered the conversation he had with Vincent, his uncle, last night. Plus having to stay out a few extra minutes away from his worry-wart of a partner and a hyperactive Nora for a teammate.

 ***Flashback***

"What did you want to see me for Mr. Valentine?"

"Drop the façade young Strife and tell me, why did you leave?"

This, wasn't as bad as Jaune thought, then again it could be worse. It could've been his father or mother or one of his sisters here right now to take him away. He was worried over nothing at the moment.

"I want to become a hero like dad was. I want to protect the people I love and care for like he does."

"I see, you want to grow stronger to protect those you care for."

Vincent was in thought. Jaune has a heart of gold thanks to his mother and the drive to keep his loved ones safe thanks to his father. Why not let him stay and see how this turns out? He made up his mind, he'll let Jaune stay and trust the little spy to watch over him. Oh yeah, he knew they were being eavesdropped upon.

"I won't tell Tifa that you're here, but you will contact me to update me on your training, Jaune."

This lit Jaune up, he gets to stay _and_ make friends here. Back home, he was in a protective area and that didn't help with making a lot of friends. Now this is his chance to experience that plus he already made friends with Yang, Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. They'll be sad if he went back home so soon.

Vincent continued, "Fair warning, Cloud is on the hunt for information and Tifa is looking into every possible school there is, Beacon is last on that long list of huntsman schools."

Oh no, this could be bad, the mama bear is hunting for him and he will be stuck in a corner if she found him. The yelling and lectures from her are already ringing in his head.

"You should go back, Jaune, your team must be worried." Jaune nodded and went back, little did he know, a black cat was called out from the shadows.

 ***Present***

He was ready, prepared to start the day after he got dressed in a Beacon uniform. The tired ness is all gone and he was getting ready for class. While a commotion was going on over from across the hall, he was giving a small motivational speech.

"Friends, I know I may not be much of a leader but I will do my best to lead you all. From here on, we will make our first year a memorable one."

"Well said fearless leader!" exclaims Nora as she claps for him

"Nicely done Jaune" says Pyrrha as she follows Nora's clapping

Ren just nods and slowly claps

Seeing this, Jaune just bows and says, "Let's head to class now team, it's 8:45 already"

With that, the whole team leaves the dorm as their neighboring team from across was doing something.

 ***timeskip brought to you by a new story on it's way***

In Port's class, Team RWBY ran in at the last second, close call for them too, Port was doing role call. After he finished he began his story telling. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. I merely refer to them as prey. HaHA"

Crickets could be heard in the background as Jaune himself was ready to write down whatever his lesson was going to be about. The snow queen up front was writing, his blond female friend was focused, the red reaper jumped a bit, trying to stay awake, and the black haired mysterious beauty was like Yang but without paper in front of her like the other three.

Port didn't get any response so he continued, "And you shall too, upon graduating at this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in our treacherous world. Our planet is our absolute teaming with creatures..."

As port was rambling on, Ruby was goofing of without Port knowing, Yang was smiling at her sister, Weiss was altering between looking at Ruby and listening to Professor Port, and Blake paid no mind to her team.

Good thing his team didn't have much problems, Nora was sleeping, Ren was writing down whatever, and Pyrrha was trying to stay awake. Good thing Jaune has both brains and brawn, he was actually seeing the hidden strategy behind his story.

"A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." Said Port

Weiss looked like she was ready to explode at Ruby for her goofing off.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these strengths?" Port asked. and instantly, Jaune beat Weiss to be called on.

"I do, sir."

"Well then Mister Arc. Let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent."

With that, Jaune got up to grab his Buster Sword from his locker and prepared himself for whatever beat was caught behind that cage.

 ***Timeskip***

Jaune was standing upfront with his sword in front as he was ready to strike whatever was behind cage number one.

"Go Loverboy!" cheers Yang

"Fight well!" cheers Blake with a small JNPR flag in hand

"GO FEARLESS LEADER" Yells Nora with a huge foam hand with a number one finger in the air. waving that in the air.

"Go _JAUNE_!" cheers Ruby

"Ruby, he's trying to focus" says Weiss to Ruby, shooting her down. "Oh, sorry." said a downed Ruby, he'll have to talk with both of them later to sort out the problem. This'll be a headache later on.

"Now then" says Port with his weapon in hand, "Let the match, begin"

He chops the lock off as a Boartusk came running out, charging at Jaune. Jaune on the other hand jumps over it and slashes from above, hoping the sword will do _some_ kind of damage, which it didn't.

"HAHA, wasn't expecting that, were you?" questions port as he watched. If Jaune remembered, there wasn't anything underneath it. He'll have to flip it over and attack it's stomach to do some real damage.

"Hold on Jaune, you can do it!" cheers Ruby once again and Weiss responds with, "Ruby, don't distract him!"

Jaune charged in and stabs its face as the Boartusk deflects it with its spinning, ready to go at him. He sees this opportunity and jumps back, keeping the distance.

Once it spins at him, he stabs his sword in the ground and as soon as the grimm collides, he brought his sword up and launching it in the air, making it land on its back.

Just then, Jaune jumps up and stabs its stomach, making it disappear.

"Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence in a true huntsman in training." Says Port, congratulating Jaune with a win. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Everyone left as Weiss and Ruby were arguing as Jaune was waiting to interfere when needed. But a sentence struck him to his core, the 'I deserve better' line got to him. He needed to comfort Ruby first then talk with Weiss about how she wasn't being a good teammate.

Jaune came to Ruby's rescue as Ruby asked, "Was she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"Ruby, it's only been a day, you have plenty of time to learn along the way. Vale wasn't built in a day you know. Being team leader isn't just a title, you may make mistakes first but it's through those mistakes that we learn to better ourselves further. We are human and Faunus after all."

Ruby was in thought, she can learn from this experience to become a better team leader.

"While you think about this, I'm going to talk with Weiss, she needs to hear certain words after all."

With Jaune making his was to Weiss, Ozpin heard what Jaune said and decided to give his own little lecture for Ruby, to clear anything up that Jaune didn't pick up.

 ***Timeskip***

Jaune spots Weiss sitting on a bench outside, he takes a seat next to her. This surprises Weiss as she has never had someone come up to her like Jaune did, then again, she's had nothing but suitors come up to her with nothing but the intention of marrying her just for the money and Schnee name. So she speaks first, "Jaune, congratulations on facing that Boartusk, the way you fought reminds me of someone.

"Thanks Snow Angel, now onto why I'm here" He says as he was ready to talk. Weiss slightly lit up from that nickname, to be fair, no one was complemented her like the way he does. It almost feels right in some ways.

"That was quite the complaint you had with Ruby. Any reason why?" He asks.

"Well, I think I should've been the leader of Team RWBY" She says quickly. There it was, that high and mighty attitude that just makes you wanna strangle a pillow in frustration, good think our young Strife learned to be patient through his 7 sisters.

"I don't see that happening, Weiss, you wouldn't make a good leader anyway" Jaune says with honesty, she wasn't ready to carry the burden of a leader. He knew from seeing his dad in action many times in the past.

" _Excuse me_?!" She felt offended, how can a team leader like him say something like that and agree with Ozpins decision?

"Do you think Ozpin choses students at random to become a leader without any thought? From my point of view, he choose right, I may not see the potential myself but I'll trust the headmasters judgment on this one."

"You'd just trust him after seeing how exceptional I am?" She asks

"Yes, for your leading skills have never shown in initiation. Followed by your poor attitude."

Now she was offended, "How _dare_ you!

"My point exactly, I'm pretty sure you got everything you've ever wanted back home, correct?"

Weiss huffed, already hating him, "That's not true" After thinking over it for a few seconds, her annoyed look turned into a sad face, "Well, not entirely true"

"So what if the outcome wasn't you? Do you really believe that acting like this would cause those in power to reconsider? Instead of complaining of what you don't have, savior what you _do_ have, if you can't be the best you than you have already failed"

Weiss was in deep thought, he was right, she needed to make up with Ruby and not be so up tight like she was. Jaune was a good man to help motivate someone when needed and he really did make her see what she couldn't.

"Don't think just because I've said this, doesn't mean I'll stop my flirting with you. You're cute when you don't complain." He said as he took his leave. What he didn't see was her blushing in an adorable pout, ready to chew him out, but stopped because her team comes first.

 **Done, now as much as I enjoy this, I have other works and they need my attention. But have no fear, I'll be glad to give you a heads up in my announcements for this and my others. Anyway, onto the members of this medium love interests.**

 **The members I have on my radar shows the following**

 **Yang**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Blake**

 **Glynda**

 **Ok, good. I thought I was going to have to chuck this thing into the wall again to leave you all wondering who's on the list. Anyway, until the next part. I'm out.**


End file.
